Mysterious Daughter
by misstressskylarblack
Summary: When a baby is retrieved from an icy sleep, Steve and Tony are tasked to take care of her until she can be properly tested for any sign of And as she grows up, weird things begin to happen and her past is being revealed in the weirdest Summary sucks, story maybe Stony, dumb jokes, cussing and some soft sexual themes! Please let me know what you think :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Hey guys! This is my attempt at an Avengers fanfic. So please be gentle :) DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers or the Marvel characters (if I did people would hate me) But if you see anything you don't recognize, I will happily call that mine and I call copyright on what you don't recognize. So no using my characters unless you ask! Now on with the story!**

**(?'s POV)**

I let out a violent shiver as the cold enveloped me and chased away the heat from my dying body. As my life force spilled from my lips, I started feeling weaker by the second and found my vision blurring and darkening. I watched as the shadows taunted me, laughing at my coming death and ceasing my breath. They danced around my eyes and spoke in mocking whispers. I could faintly hear the screams from above me as my people looked down at me, horror stricken as none could do anything to save their precious Queen. I felt the ghostly waters of the Ceasing Waters begin to curl around my body, pressing into my now paper like skin, causing breaks into my flesh as it slowly brought me down. The darker parts of the "water" touched my cheeks skin gently and seeped into the paleness, coming in to me with an agonizing burn. I didn't even have the energy to cry out. I could only have black tears pour out from my eyes, stinging my cool flesh with its hotness. The ghostly feeling of the water passed over me, pushing me into its depths and submerging me in the 3 colored water. I began to feel very empty and cold as my life quickly took a nose dive downward. Plummeting at incredible speeds. I closed my eyes as the water stung and filled every opening I had. I let my head fall back to accept my fate. And as the deadly liquid claimed it's latest victim, I felt at peace for the first time in years.

And like I was waiting for, my fate finally began to seal itself and I smiled as a darkness overcame me. Take me, I thought calmly. I've done my job. Now it's time I lay at rest, like I always should. Before my conscience slipped out, I heard a loud roar in my ears, like a strong current moving at the speed of light. I felt pressure building up in my brain and I started aching all over again. It became too much that I was screaming and writhing in pain at such unbearable pain. And just as quickly as it started, It ended with a loud ringing pop and my vision collapsing before me, finally letting me enter the death I had come to terms with at the very beginning. And now at last, I fell back into a deep deathly slumber.

"_Hello... Just who are you?_"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(3rd person)

Steve Rogers opened his eyes to see a familiar head of brunette hair snuggled up against his very naked body. His face flushed at the simple trace of a thought of what had taken place the night before. Just how rough it had been to bury himself balls deep into his boyfriend. Or the heavenly tightness of his lover...

Steve felt himself grow redder at his perverse thoughts and looked back down to the man so cutely cuddled into his chest. He found himself stroking the smaller man's hair, something he loved to do quite often when he found himself awake first. Which was never very often, Captain America had found. He laid there for a while before he heard his lovers even breathing rise and then fall back regularly. His lover smiled cheekily and kissed Steve's bare chest.

"Morning, Cap." Tony Stark greeted, looking up into his Captain's mesmerizing blue eyes before attaching himself to Steve's throat and letting his hand travel down Steve's toned body. "Ready for round 4?" he asked huskily, not really waiting for an answer and letting his hand wrap around Steve. The Captain froze in slight shock and shook his head. "Can't we ever just cuddle and hold each other before immediately jumping into... you know..." Steve trailed, not wanting to finish it. Tony smirked at Steve's shyness of a simple word. "Sex?" he finished, biting down onto Steve's throat. Steve blushed, both at Tony's straightforwardness and the word itself. He nodded slowly and Tony let his smile grow wider as he slipped down beneath the covers with a chuckle

"I said no, didn't I?" Steve muttered, holding a very content Tony in his arms. "Actually to be exact, you said can't we ever just cuddle and hold each other before immediately jumping into you know." Tony replied. Steve just sighed and slipped out of his lovers arm, picking up his clothes as he went, much to Tony's displeasure. He sat up and glared at Steve's back. "I don't remember saying you could get up." He said a little angrily. "I'm going out." Steve answered back. "Out? Out where? Where would you need to go?" Tony asked. Steve gave Tony a kiss when he was fully dressed and made his way to the door. Tony barely caught, 'I'll see you in an hour or two,' before the door closed and he was left alone in his sex-stained bed. Tony sighed before rolling over and going back to sleep, secretly (but he would always deny it) wishing that he had Spangles wrapped around him and very depressed at the emptiness of his bed.

"Why are you showing me this," Steve asked Fury suspiciously. "Shouldn't this be really top secret and not known to us?" he looked back down through the glass and stared at the large chunk of ice below. Inside was a shadow of a small form. No one was quite sure what was inside and they were all working very quickly to find the answer. The scientist below had been cutting at the ice with weird instruments that Steve wasn't very familiar with. They shot bright small beams of red light at hot temperatures to help cut away the ice and warmed the cradle the ice was in so it would melt a lot faster. To a man who had lived in the 40's and had only spent 7 months here, he was still easily amazed by the technology. It seemed like just yesterday, he was on that horrid double date with Bucky and had gotten the chance to see Howard Stark present his "flying" car.

Steve was a little disappointed that the invention hadn't become a reality. "I thought you'd be interested. We may not know what it is, but if it ends up being a human, you and the person could relate." Fury replied, watching the procedure intensely. Steve nodded and the hidden little joke. "And when the thing comes out?" he asked again. "Tests, questioning. Things that make sure that thing isn't a threat to our existence." Fury answered. A loud crack filled the air and both men turned to the ice, noting that large crack that had suddenly broke through large solid substance below. A few breaks appeared along side and the scientists stopped with the laser and turned up the heat on the cradle. The ice began to shudder in its place as its breaks were becoming rapid. Everyone watched anxiously as the ice was shaking like a huge earthquake had hit. It stopped and everyone watched in curiosity and worry.

A light exploded from the cracks and the sound of shattering glass boomed in both rooms. Fury and Steve both turned around and shielded their eyes (and/or the one good eye) from the blinding light. In the mixture of it all, A shrill scream followed the breaking sound and quickly ended with a babyish gurgle. When the light had finally faded, Fury and Steve looked back to see the ice completely gone. Instead, a small baby lay in the cradle, staring up at the men in white around her, then, at the two on the upper level viewing room. "Well that was a little unexpected." Fury muttered. Steve glanced at the expressionless man next to him. "Unless that baby can grow to be Godzilla and breathe fire and spiders the size of a teenager, i highly doubt that thing is going to be a threat to us." he said. He looked back to the baby and studied its appearance. It's skin was olive and did wonders to make her stunning blue and green mixed eyes pop out and sparkle. And the baby had a thin mess of pinkish red hair that frizzed out adorably. The baby looked up to Steve and let out a shrill laugh and made grabby hands at the blonde, smiling a toothless smile and cooing. Steve smiled and wiggled his fingers, leaning against the glass to watch the infant slap her hands in some left over puddles on the table. She stopped quickly though and let out a shriek, squirming as the scientists grabbed her and another produced a syringe from his pocket.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are they doing!?" Steve exclaimed as he watched the helpless babe writhe violently away from the large needle. "Running tests. I told you that was going to happen." Fury replied, unfazed by the scene unfolding before them. Steve looked from the Director to the group below several times in disgust before running for the door. "Captain Rogers!? You can't go in there!" Fury yelled, following the man out. Steve ignored him and burst into the room. The scientist looked up to him in surprise and he swiftly walked over and grabbed the baby out of their hands. "What is wrong with you!?" he berated, tucking the baby securely in his arms. "They are running tests and you are disrupting this. Please give back the thing and leave the room, Captain Rogers." Fury instructed. "It's not a thing, it's a baby girl. And no I will not let go of this child. I have learned to deal with the stunts you all perform before but this is wrong and you all know it! This is... this is... is... complete bullshit!" he yelled. He never cussed before so this was big for him. Everyone looked at him blankly while Fury looked pissed. "Hand. It. Over. Rogers." he growled. Steve glanced at them all before turning on his heel and running back toward the door.

"ROGERS!"

He slammed it closed and kicked it, causing the lock to break in place, trapping them in for only a very short amount of time. He ran toward the corridors quickly while people dodged his bullet like pace and stared at him as he blazed by. When he was outside, he frantically began to wonder how on earth he was going to ride his motorcycle while having a child on his person. He was certain that had to be illegal or at least severely frowned upon. He didn't have time though and got onto the bike, starting it up just as Fury and a group of guards came crashing through the door. Steve gave them one glance before his bike lurched forward and he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

"No."

"Oh please?"

"No."

"Why not?" Steve asked disappointedly. Tony looked over at the red haired baby napping in their bed as they fought in a low voice. "Is this what you meant by you going out. Did you just decided to adopted a kid without asking me? I mean, Steve, I know you wanted a little kid of your own but you should have talked to me first." Tony answered. "And what would you have said?" he asked, already knowing his lovers answer. "NO!" He yelled. Steve hushed him and looked to the baby. The girl looked trouble for a second before going back to her peaceful self and going back to her nap. "We are not keeping this baby. They aren't very helpful in the world at their stage. All they do is scream, crap, eat, crap, sleep, crap, knock over things and crap. Did I mention they crap a lot." Tony listed. Steve just shook his head. "Well now we have a kid. And to be honest... I didn't exactly adopt." he trailed awkwardly as Tony's eyes widened. "YOU STOLE A BABY?!" Tony exclaimed. Steve hushed him and he watched his boyfriend pace around and brush his hair back. He turned to Steve with an impressed look. "That's actually pretty impressive. You have to tell me how you stole a baby. That would be a cool story to tell." he said. Steve shook his head. "Really Tony? Really?" he muttered beneath his breath. The smaller man nodded. "Yes, Spangles. Really. You should make a book out of that, you know. Like, call it, 'Kidnapping Babies for Dummies'." Tony continued. "I didn't steal a baby, Tony. More along the lines of... rescued her." he replied. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Rescued her?" he repeated. Steve nodded, a sheepish smile on his lips. "And would you care to tell me how you did that?"

Steve looked at him blankly for a second before nodding. "Well you see, it all started when I told you I was goi-" "Ok cut to the chase. I'm not looking for how you slayed a dragon to rescue your damsel in distress. I have a meeting to go to in a bit and I'd rather not go because I'd rather be riding you like there is no tomorrow but Pepper is making me come. So make it snappy." Tony interrupted. Steve frowned at the rudeness of that remark and blushed when Tony had said such a sexual thing. "Well I went to S.H.I.E.L.D-" "YOU WENT TO SHIELD?!" Tony screeched. The baby let out a huff and Steve clamped his hand over Tony's mouth. "Hush! You'll wake the baby. As I was saying, I went there, they had a huge block of ice and they were cutting into it and trying to melt it. When it did melt, there was a baby inside and then they started pulling out syringes and I panicked and took the baby after kicking the lock out of place." Steve explained quickly. "So... you stole a sort of project?" Tony trailed. Steve nodded slowly and let Tony take in what he had said. "You do realize just how much trouble you're in, right Capsicle?" he said. Steve nodded once again and brushed past his lover. He sat down gracefully on the bed and gently lifted the baby into his arms. "It didn't feel right to leave her to go through that. I didn't want her to get hurt." Steve clutched the babe a little tighter. Tony sighed at his boyfriend. The man had way too much of a big heart for his own good, he thought as he sat next to Steve and looked down at the sleeping redhead. He noted with dull amusement at how small the infant was compared to Steve's large hands.

The couple's silence was interrupted by a slightly robotic British voice. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but I must inform you that Director Nick Fury is outside demanding for entrance." JARVIS informed. Steve clutched the infant tighter and pulled her closer. He wasn't very willing to part with the now awake baby in his arms, suckling on its thumb and staring up at him with big green/blue eyes. He gave the child a small smile as he felt his lover rise from his bed. "I have to give her back." Steve whispered sadly. Tony looked back at his Capsicle and Tony looked at Steve as he brushed his thumb lightly against the baby's face. The babe raised its arm from the blanket it was spun in and pulled at Steve's blue button up, chuckling madly and making rather adorable baby noises.

Tony felt a pang of guilt as Steve stood up from the bed and began to walk toward the door, letting the baby wrap her tiny fingers around his single thick digit. Tony placed his hand on his lovers chest, making the blonde look up at him. "Tony?-" "Stay here. I'll go talk with Fury, OK? I'll go figure out a way to convince him to let you keep this... Thing." Tony trailed and kissed his boyfriends cheek before exiting out the room. The room was filled with silence, with the exception of the baby's shrill laughs and small happy cries. She stuck her thumb into her mouth and sucked on it. Steve gave a small smile and sat back down on the bed, cuddling the child closer. "Hi baby. How are you?" He asked. The baby smiled at his soft voice and let out a shrill laugh. She bounced a little and smiled widely. "Happy? Mhmm. Do you like it here, little one?" The baby just kept smiling. Steve cocked his head to the side and stared the baby with a spaced look. "You know... You need a name! A good, cute girl's name! So that I have something else to call you." Steve explained. The baby stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them. "How about... Debra?... No. A little too old fashioned. Hillary?... No. I just really don't like the names they have in this time. Like, Laquashanda and something like that. Maybe... Little one, would you like the name, Anna?" He asked. The baby had been making facial expression at the names he chose the whole time. But when he had said the last name, she smiled widely and seemed to nod. "Anna Marie Rogers? Or maybe..." Steve trailed and smile softly to himself, his beautiful lover coming across his mind. "Anna Marie Stark-Rogers?" He said. The baby giggled and clapped her hands together. Steve smiled at the girl and kissed her forehead. "We'll Anna, if Tony is able to convince Fury, I'm your Daddy. Da-ddy. And Tony will be Papa... Probably." Steve greeted. Anna laughed and brought up a hand to grab at Steve's blonde locks.

Steve began to play with Anna for a solid 20 minutes before JARVIS spoke up. "Sir and Director Fury are calling for you in the living room." He reported. Steve hesitated to reply and nodded, standing up. He tucked the baby securely in his arms before walking out and making his way down stairs. When Tony spotted him, he nodded and Steve came to his side. Fury still looked a little pissed as he stood up. "We've come to a type of agreement," Fury began. Steve raised an eyebrow and clutched Anna a little tighter. "I will allow you to keep the child in your possession and will not make any attempts to perform anything on her. In return though, if she does show signs of anything deemed dangerous or she is at the age of 16, she will be brought to me immediately for testing. Deal?" Fury held his hand out and Steve took it, giving him a firm shake. "Deal."

Fury bade the a goodbye and left, leaving the couple alone with a sleeping baby in Steve's arms. Steve turned to his lover and kissed him on the cheek, leaning his head down on Tony's shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered. Tony nodded and moved out from under Steve. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured it into his empty glass. "You're welcome Spangles. Consider yourself, forever in my debt." He replied, talking a sip. Steve rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. "So what are we going to name her? I was thinking something like Hannah, Skylar, Shyanne, Kyley or Serenity. What about you?" Tony asked. Steve shook his head. "I already named her." He answered. Tony got a look of horror on his face. "Oh no. That poor poor child. God only knows you'd pick something God awful." Tony mocked. Steve still took it to slight offense. "Hey! I picked a good name for her." He grumbled. Tony laughed and sat next to his boyfriend. "Ok, gimme the name." "Anna Marie Stark-Rogers." Tony nodded. "That's a good name. I guess. Although, I don't think it would be a good idea to add my last name to her. It won't help her in anyway." He muttered. Steve remained silent and watched the child sleep, brushing the small mess of pinkish red hair out of her eyes. "I wonder how old she is. I'd say she'd be about a few months and 7 day-" Steve began. "JARVIS, do a scan on the age of Anna." Tony said. "Madam Anna is 3 months and 3 days old. She was born on December 20th sir. I am though sorry to say that the year is what I could not obtain." The AI answered. "That's alright, JARV. That's all we needed." Tony replied. He placed his head on Spangle's shoulder and stared down at the baby. "I guess the brat is alright. We just have to figure out what to do. Since it was a little unexpected, we don't have anything here for a baby. We didn't even baby proof the house. And we'll have to baby proof the tower as well. We don't have a crib, or a nursery, or diapers, or formula. Nothing." Tony rambled. Steve nodded. "I'd rather Anna be sustained on breast milk though."Steve added. Tony looked back at him with a 'are you kidding me' expression. "Yeah of course baby. Lets just wait for me to develop D cup sized tits and breast milk for Anna." He said, his words he y with sarcasm.. Steve glared and shook his head. "How are we gonna do all this.? We don't have a car seat. And we really don't know anything about kids?" Steve sighed. Tony went to open his mouth but was interrupted by a robotic British voice.

"Sir? Miss Potts is at the front door." JARVIS reported. Tony got up, thanking JARVIS and ran to the front door, yanking it open and greeting Pepper and Happy with a tired smile. "Pepper. Happy. Man am I glad to see you." Tony said with relief. Pepper lost her smile a little. "Well you did invite us for a graduation dinner. Are you alright? Did the meeting really tire you out?" Pepper asked as she stepped in with Happy at her heels. "Well dealing with people on a lower intellectual level is always tiresome but I have a different reason." Tony answered. As if on que, Anna had woken up and let out a loud high pitched laugh that rang through out the whole house. Pepper's eyes widened in surprise. "You adopted? Tony I thought you didn't want kids?" She inquired. Tony shook his head. "Wasn't like I had any say. Captain of the Free here kidnapped it." He replied, pointing at Steve as they entered the living room. "I did not kidnap her! I rescued her!" Steve huffed. He pulled Anna up so that he was resting on the crook of his elbow and she reached a little hand out to touch his nose, clamping a little of it closed. He smiled at the infant as she giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. Tony quickly explained what had transpired at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ to Pepper, sitting down on the couch and reluctantly letting the baby lightly tug on one of his brown locks. "Fury was here a bit ago so we struck a deal and now she's ours. But since this was a little unexpected, we have nothing here for the baby. So I was wondering... Maybe someone could stay with someone with the baby and someone and someone could go and get stuff from a store." Tony said.

Pepper nodded and tugged on Steve's shirt. "Steven and I will go. Happy, Tonny... Have fun!" She wiggled her fingers at them and pulled Steve along with her, out the door, into the car and driving away.


	4. Chapter 3

"I'd rather have her breast fed..."

"I know. It'll be a bit though. We'll have to do formula until I can sign you guys up for a company that will send it."

"Ok. What else do we need?" Steve asked, placing the formula and bottle into the cart and following pepper down the baby isles. He paused the cart when she turned to inspect what they had collected and turned back to the isle. "Diapers, wipes, powder, and a binkie." she muttered to herself, running her fingers underneath each product. She scanned the thousands upon thousands of diapers before reaching up on the tips of her high heels and pulling a bag package down. She tossed it into the cart along with a thing of baby wipes and gently setting down a bottle of powder on a pile of clothes. Pepper wandered a little further with Steve in tow, scanning each product. She once again stopped and reached up for a few binkies, tossing those as well.

She turned to Steve with a smile and nodded to the blonde. "Ok. Done. That should last you guys a bit until we can properly obtain suitable things for Anna." She declared. She turned back around and marched excitedly to the checkout lines with Steve left wondering how the baby was doing in the hands of his boyfriend and Happy. Steve started becoming very, very, VERY worried.

"SHITSHITSHITSHIT! HOWDOYOUTURNITOFF!?" Tony hollered over the babies shrieks and whines. Both men looked at each other worriedly, neither knowing how to fix her discomfort. "YOU'RE THE GENIUS," Happy replied, looking around at everything like it contained the solution. "YOU FIGURE IT OUT." Tony looked at the man in distraught and hastily tried rocking the baby, singing to her with a surprisingly soft and beautiful voice. The baby shut up for only a bit, listening to the man's song and seemed pleased. Tony mentally gave a smug smile, patting himself on the back for figuring it out and being the amazing genius he was. His celebration was quickly torn down when the child cried anew, fresh tears pouring down her reddened face. "Oh son of a bitch." He murmured to himself. He was really starting to hate this baby his lover seemed so fond over.

When Steve got out of the car, bags pressing down on the flesh of his arms, he noticed a slight girlish noise. He looked over at Pepper who had just gotten out of the car and looked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked her. "I didn't say anything." she replied. He turned back to the Malibu house they were vacationing in and hurriedly rushed in, Anna's cries greeting his ears. He dropped the bags onto the ground and the box the crib came in, and rushed over to Tony, who looked rather thankful that his Steve was here. He grasped the baby from Tony and became aware of a slight repulsive smell coming from the thick cloth the baby wore. "What did you do?" Steve inquired hastily as Pepper and him exchange the baby off and she reached for the diaper supply bag. "Nothing! The thing just started screaming its head off like it was at a Justin Bieber concert (he was pretty sure that's how it would sound in a nightmare that boy would call a performance) and I didn't know what to do with it!" He cried, fuming and very irritated. Pepper tugged on Steve's arm and pulled him along to the bathroom. "I should show you how to assess a baby in need of a diaper change." She explained, entering a room that Steve had texted Tony to clean out. Pepper began to set up on a small bookshelf as Steve tried successfully to sooth Anna's crying by bouncing her softly and softly a hushing her. After a little, Anna's wails died down when she finally noticed that it was the blonde who had her and she let out a whine. Steve gave the redhead a sad smile and kissed her forehead. He rested his own forehead on hers and slowly turned himself left from right, smiling at Anna as she giggled and grabbed his nose playfully.

When she was done, Pepper turned to see Steve rocking the baby slowly and couldn't help but let out a soft 'awww'. The sound caused Steve to turn to her and she gestured to the finished changing station behind her. He nodded and handed Anna off to her, taking his place beside her while she laid Anna on the mat and began to unwrap her from the black cloth she wore. Steve quickly averted his eyes, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Pepper noticed and shook her head. "I know, it's a little embarrassing but you have to know what to do. I can't always be here to change her." Pepper said, grabbing a wipe. Steve sighed knowingly and turned his gaze hesitantly. He watched and took note, how she wiped away any mess, rubbed a cream onto Anna's skin, gave a fair amount of powder and taped a diaper on. "Pepper? You don't have any children to my knowledge, if I may say. My question is how do you know how to do this?" Steve inquired. Pepper smiled softly as she pulled the baby up and tickled her finger on Anna's nose.

The girl giggled and tried snatching the French manicured nail. "When I was a teenager, I did babysitting for a year or two. Some of the kids I took care of were babies so I have a lot of practice." Pepper answered, handing Anna off to Steve. She gestured to the door and made her way out of the room. We should go get dinner ready. Set her down with us and you can get the crib set up."

When the pair got there, they were surprised to see Tony already setting up dinner, the table ready, and the formula supplies set up. Pepper feigned horror when she spotted Tony leaning toward a pot of boiling water. "Oh God! He's cooking!? Boys, I wouldn't dare eat what's in that pot. It might be poison." She jested. Tony rolled his eyes and made a face. "Oh hardy har har Pep. Please, do entertain us with your many famous jokes." He mocked. Pepper took her turn in rolling her eyes and crept up to the formula and warmer, starting up a fresh bottle. Steve set Anna on the counter next to Pepper and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a kiss on Tony's cheek. "Hey babe." He whispered, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder. The man grunted in acknowledgement and poured in in a box of angel hair. He waited a few seconds before pressing the noodles down slowly. "This happened way too fast." Tony whispered. Steve nodded and peered over at the red head looking around the place in mild interest. he watched as Pepper picked up his baby and softly urged her to suck on the rubber nipple of the bottle. The infant resisted for a while before giving in and closed her eyes.

She sucked graciously from the bottle and Pepper rocked her slowly in her arms, making her way over to Happy. Steve buried his face back into the crook of Tony's throat and nipped at his skin. "I know." he muttered. They stayed in that position for a bit before Steve patted his boyfriends hip and kissed him. "I have to go set up the crib, ok? Try not to poison the food or burn the house down." Steve chuckled. Tony delivered a soft kick to his shin.

Steve yawned and stretched his body out, groaning as he felt the pops around his body. He shook his head and looked up to his little project. It was a simple crib. Having wooden bars colored a chocolate brown, a small mattress that Steve strangely adorable. On top was a simple pink blanket and white pillow and a teddy bear to top it all off. Captain America fell back onto his back, looking around the empty white room. He didn't like that it was lacking color. He guessed that it wouldn't be appropriate for the baby. Maybe he could get to it tomorrow? Make this room a little more friendly for Anna. He looked back at the crib and noticed the built in changing station. Great! He could move the changing stuff to the shelves in the crib and use that shelf for other things. Steve did another look over, losing himself in his thoughts. He thought of all the things he wanted to do with the room. Some things he wasn't sure would be appropriate for an infant. He'd have to study up on it for sure.

Steve was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed JARVIS piping in for nearly the hundredth time, informing him that Tony was calling him down. "Mr. Rogers? Mr. Stark is on his way up. He seems a little agitated." The AI informed. Steve perked up, looking at the blank ceiling in confusion. "What?" he asked, not quite getting what JARVIS was telling him. His question was slightly answered when Tony banged the door open_** (lol sounds dirty in my mind)**_, annoyance written in his rugged features. "Hey, Capsicle! If you're done fangirling over the baby downstairs, can you get your ass down to the table. I've been calling you down for the past 5 minutes." Tony said. Steve gave him a sheepish smile and got up, following Tony down the stairs and down to the dining room.


	5. Chapter 4

The dinner had gone fast, and the couple made their way out there door, bidding Tony, Steve and Anna goodbye. When the door closed, Tony turned on his heel and made his out of the room, saying he would be in lab. Steve was left with the ba- his daughter in his arms. He stood there for a bit, drifting into space until he heard Anna yawn and felt her bury herself into his chest. Steve took the hint and turned around, heading to his daughters room. Once inside, he set the baby down on the station and began unwrapping the diaper, looking away when he pulled it off. He shook his head, berating himself to get over it and looked back at Anna. The baby stared up at him, watching him intently. He stared back before getting to work. He cleaned her gently, powdered her and put on a fresh, over night diaper. Steve bent down to grab the Captain America pajamas that Pepper had thrown in with an unstoppable laugh on her lips.

He shook his head at the memory and pulled the baby up from the station and softly placed her down in the crib, pulling the blanket around her and tucking the small bear plushie into her arms. When he finished, Anna was already asleep, sucking on her tiny thumb. Steve smiled and leaned on the rail, watching his daughter sleep for a few minutes. He then stood up to leave, switched on the mobile above her and exited out the door, giving Anna a warm glance before closing it.

Steve needed sleep.

2 am.

It was only 2 am and Tony was actually feeling sleepy. It surprised him since he was used to going days with only coffee, small snacks and alcohol keeping him going. He sighed and put down the torch he was using, putting up the protective helmet on his head. He wandered over to his seat, letting Dummy and Butterfingers pull the tarp over his latest project. Plopping down into his seat, Tony laid his head into his arms and letting out a lengthy sigh. "Tired, sir?" JARVIS pipped up. Tony groaned out a reply. "I don't even get how! I can usually run without sleep for 3 days. Anyhow, what's Steve doing?" Tony asked his AI. "Mister Rogers is asleep upstairs. Do you want me to bring him down?" JARVIS inquired. Tony shook his head. He got up from his seat with a smile and made his way upstairs. "No. I have a better plan."

"Ung!"

Steve whined and rolled over, pushing the hand away from him." "Gosaways!" He slurred. The hand returned though and rubbed at an exposed nipple. He shook the hand off and buried his face into his pillow. "C'mon baby," Tony muttered, climbing on top of Steve. The body below him shook its head. "Tired." Steve replied. He jerked when he felt a hand wrap around him. Tony chuckled against his ear and sucked on the lobe, biting down softly. Steve let out a moan, relaxing into his boyfriends touch, turning his head to return a heated kiss. With Tony's hand on his cock and tongue in his mouth, Steve was already beginning to feel like heaven! Everything just felt so dang goo- "WAHHHHHH~!" A shrill voice shrieked, making both men jump in surprise. Tony held Steve closer, refusing to let go of the sexiness before him. Steve noticed and pulled at Tony's arms. "Tony," Steve warned. "I have to go. The baby-" "The baby has had enough attention. She can deal with it!" Tony growled. "Tony!" Steve scowled, pushing away from his boyfriend and rolling onto the ground. The genius shot up, going mad due to lack of sex. "Please baby? Just a few more minutes?" He pleaded. But Steve was already walking out the door, feeling guilty about leaving his boyfriend there.

Tony let his head fall to the bed, groaning in frustration. He was really beginning to be annoyed with the baby his boyfriend was fond over.

It appeared that Steve was trapped in his daughters room for the remainder of the night, having to be by her side to sooth her to sleep. And every time sleep graced him, he was violently jolted awake by Anna's crying. He'd to her side and pick her up, looking if he had to change her or just rock her back to sleep. Either way, he was stuck with his child. And Steve, much to his guilt, wished very dearly to be back in bed, sweaty, flustered, trembling and moaning in the embrace of Tony's arms as the genius rocked into him. That would be a blessing.

It wasn't until 5 am in the morning did Anna finally fall to sleep. Steve sighed in relief and smiled at the angelic like child. Then, with a sigh, he passed out.

Tony awoke at the sound of commotion in the kitchen. He shot up, strands of brown hair falling into his eyes. He listened intently, not really remembering inviting people to his Malibu house. He could easily recognize the gender of each voice. One female, 4 male. One was practically booming a shout, while another was cool and cocky. Tony rolled out of bed and held his arm out, waiting for the Iron Man gauntlet to come flying onto his arm, supplying him with a weapon. at hand. His door opened softly to allow the weapon in. One it was snuggled on, Tony began walking out the room and down the hall, staying to the wall.

When he was close enough to the stairs without being spotted, he counted under his breath. When Tony hit one, he turned on his heel and fired off a repulsor beam. He was caught by surprised though, when it was deflected and shot back at him, blasting a hole in the wall. Tony swerved his head in the direction of the kitchen and saw Steve smiling up at him, shield raised. " That was almost as close as the Cuban Missile Crisis." Steve said. "That was a stupid joke, Steve." Clint replied. Tony came down from the stairs, shaking his head. "What are you guys doing here? I don't remember inviting you to my house. Especially since I'm trying to screw Steve ra-" "OK TMI!" Clint spoke, clamping his hands over his ears. Tony smirked as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek. He finally became aware of Anna being bounced in Natasha's arms. "I see you've met Steve's latest kidnapping." Tony remarked. He smiled when Steve hit him over the head.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DID NOT KIDNAP HER!" He cried. It only made Tony smile wider. Natasha smiled at Anna and let her curl a tiny finger around hers. "Yeah we heard the story. But never the little ones name," she turned to the baby and poked her nose. "And who might you be~" she asked sweetly, smiling widely. "Her name is Anna Marie Stark Rogers." Steve answered, rubbing the mess of pinkish red hair. The baby giggled and grabbed at Steve's finger, giving it a kiss and hugging his hand. Everyone let out a small 'aw', swept by the cutie redhead. Well... almost everyone. Tony had instantly raised his gauntlet, growling at the tall obsidian haired man beside Thor. "Who the shit let him in?" He hissed. Loki raised an eyebrow, glancing at the repulsors light. He snorted and turned back to the baby with a blank look. "Please, Man of Iron, put down your weapon. I assure you that thy brother has become allies." Thor said, getting between them. Tony looked at him. "What do you mean allies?" he asked. Loki rolled his eyes. "It means I apologized for my crimes and offered my services for S.H.I.E.L.D and your... team. If you can even call it that." Loki answered, looking at the group in distaste.

"Okay. Then why is he near the baby?" Tony inquired. "Why so defensive? I may have become allies with mere welps like you but I still am restricted from my magic." Loki replied. Tony just kept glaring until Steve pulled him away and gave him a kiss. The room was filled with comfortable silence, with the occasional giggle and happy cry from Anna. Until Tony decided to speak.

"I'm serious. Why the fuck are you people here? HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?!"


	6. Chapter 5

*3 months later

Just one more thing.

One more thing was all Tony needed for his latest project to be complete. He stepped back from his creation, admiring his excellent handy work. The soft, rich, short blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a sexy tan. The only thing his creation was clothed in was tight black boxers.

Tony never thought he would ever be able to best his Iron Man suit. This would surely prove just how much of an sexy, awesome genius he was. An android. His latest invention had been a robot so close to being human, it was completely mind boggling.

He smiled up at his creation and went to his computer, working madly to download JARVIS' programming into the android. "JARVIS?" Tony called, his voice nearly cracking at his excitement. "Yes sir?" The AI replied. "You might notice a slight difference with your programming. Don't stop anything. Just relax and everything will be alright soon." The genius explained. JARVIS chirped back an answer before going silent. Tony waited patiently, watching the downloading bar slowly crawl along, watching the fingers of his invention twitch. His computer alarmed him that it was complete and he nearly tripped himself running to the android. He stood in front of it, eagerly bouncing on his feet. He calmed himself and looked at the expressionless face, eyes closed in what appeared to be sleep.

With a smile on his lips and a quaking voice, he spoke to his companion. "JARVIS? Wake up."

The eyes snapped open, glowing a deep blue with black lines tracing through. Like a chip. They vanished and the eyes became the color of crystal. They looked around quickly, as if terrified that some monster was after the body that possessed them. The mouth moved as they eyes rested upon Tony's soft brown ones. "Sir?" The voice asked, masked by a British accent. Tony smiled up at JARVIS. He opened his arms wide, like he was going in for a hug, yet not moving. He stood at a distance as well. "Come here JARVIS. Walk to me." Tony said, wiggling his fingers. JARVIS looked down at his body, brow furrowing as he concentrated on the limbs beneath him. His hands reached out to the bars beside him, helping him along. JARVIS moved a foot shakily, gripped the bars tighter for support. He set his foot down and let go of one bar. He raised another and set that one down. Tony watched as his android repeated the sequence, wobbly and shaky all over. He instantly swooped in when JARVIS started to fall, catching him by his side and holding him close. "Don't worry JARV. I got you." Tony said with a smile. "Thank you sir." JARVIS replied, getting to his feet, slightly gripping Tony's arm.

The pair spent a good hour together working on getting JARVIS use to a human body (well... almost human). Tony had then swiftly briefed him on how the android was built and saying how he was still able to do the things he did as before. But he would also have to get use to doing human things. When everything got cleared up, he happily ran to the stairs, JARVIS in tow, to show his boyfriend his newest invention.

Steve wasn't up for it though. He lay on the couch, bags under his eyes, milk soaking his shirt, baby powdered clinging to the underside of his chin and his light blue shirt half tucked in. He sat there, staring at the ceiling with a blank look, listening to the baby nestled on his chest breathe. The soft whistle the baby gave made him drowsy, now that she had stopped screaming and crying a while ago. Steve closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He breathed a content sigh, and willingly let sleep begin to consume hi-

BANG

"STEVE!"

The yell and loud noise caused Anna to awake. Steve's head shot up and he quickly tried comforting the baby, just as she erupted in fresh tears and cries. "STEVE YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JU-... Uh... Steve?" Tony trailed as his boyfriend gave him the deadliest look possible. "God fucking damnit Tony! Look what you fucking did! She has been crying all goddamn day and I just finally got her to calm the fuck down and you come up here screaming like a dumbass and crap and now she's screaming again. Thanks you fucking dumbass asshole shithead!" Steve berated, bouncing the baby girl in his arms and hushing her. Tony raised his eyebrows in shock and stared at the man. Captain America cursing him out? Damn! Who knew America's golden boy had such a foul mouth. Tony raised his hands in surrender and waited awkwardly for the baby to be soothed. As Anna's crying began to quiet, Steve's words rang in his own head and he regretted talking to his boyfriend like that. He realized just how much the responsibility of the red head took it's toll on him. Sure he was angry and frustrated, generally and sexually, and couldn't have had more than 10 days sleep in 3 months. Those 10 days being split into naps he'd take when the baby was sleeping. "I'm sorry." Steve whispered as he came by, Anna asleep in his arms once again.

Tony nodded and followed his boyfriend to Anna's room, looking at the baby resting her head against Steve's shoulder. She looked back at him sleepily and weakly made grabby hands. Tony hesitantly slipped a finger into her tiny hand, feeling her kiss it before cuddling with his thick digit. He smiled slightly and felt a surge of loving warmth. Only recently, did Tony actually start taking a liking to Anna. During the first half of her being here, he was a little distant, often locking himself up in his lab and refusing to have anything to do with the child. Steve had asked why so many times but could never get an answer out of his lover.

As Steve put Anna to bed, Tony looked around the room that he had painted, due to Steve saying that he felt very hurt in a way to know that Tony held no love for Anna. To prove him wrong (and see that sad face off of his captains face) he went out to town for a long period of time. Long enough for Steve to start worrying. But before he could call, Tony came in with loads of bags in his arms and made 3 trips back and forth. All with bags and cans of paint, toys, books, devices. Tony had designed the room as nicely as possible. The walls were painted a number of colors but always surrounded by black and dots of white, creating the universe. Tony had set up a pen, toy chest, bookshelf and set a rocking chair in the corner near a night light that cast the moon and sun.

Steve was rather grateful for the rocking chair, using it when a bottle or a diaper change wasn't enough to soothe the babe. Tony had set up a wardrobe for Anna and picked out mainly Avenger themed clothes for shits and giggles. In his spare time, he had taken the time to create Avenger plushies. And the mobile above her crib would cast numbers among the stars, moons and suns. Tony claimed that he believed it would help her learn math early. Tony just simply agreed. But what bother Steve the most about what he did, was that he felt it was really not out of love.

It was simply accepting a challenge and not giving Anna a second thought. He glanced at Tony from the corner of his eye and saw him rocking back and forth on the chair, moving a toy car back and forth with his foot. Steve went back to tucking Anna in and leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead. He then motioned for Tony to follow and walked out the door. He cried out when he nearly collided with a tall blonde man, just standing there 3 feet from the door with a blank expression. "Oh yeah. I was going to mention that I made JARVIS a body." Tony said excitedly, flinging his arms up as if presenting. "Why..." Steve trailed. "Well this way, we can have some free time from the baby. You know, just me and you in the bedroom getting dirty. And we can go out on dates and actually spend time in the same bed!" Tony listed, pride gleaming in his eyes. Steve sighed. He should have guessed Tony was coming up with a way to lead Steve away from the redhead inside the room. He placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and looked him in the eye with a serious look.

"Tony... We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 6

Tony sat down on their bed, looking up to Steve with a smirk. "So what's this going to be about, Capsicle? Cause I'm having a slight problem I think we can both work out together." Tony suggested, running his eyes up and down his boyfriend's body. Steve, oblivious to what Tony said, paced back and forth before going to stand in front of Tony. "Ok here is the thing... and it's been bothering me for a while now." he trailed off and rubbed the back of his head. Tony smiled and placed his hand on Steve's thigh, slowly creeping to sneak a grab at the captains ass. Steve noticed that though and pushed his hands away. "Tony I'm serious!" Steve snapped. Tony groaned, rolled his eyes and fell back into the bed. "Prude." He stated. Steve got angry. "Am not! I'm trying to be serious and all you're thinking about is sex! Can you ever be serious for just one damn minute! God you're so childish all the time! I'm trying to get my question across and a reasonable answer and you don't even care about what I have to say! And I'm starting to believe you could really give less of a fuck about what I ever have to say!" He cried, eyes closed, teeth gritted and hands clenched. When his speech left his mouth, he opened his eyes with small tears hanging on the tips of his eyelashes. He unclenched his hands and looked up to Tony, blinking the wetness away.

Blank.

Fucking blank.

Tony was as blank as stone and it pissed Steve off. But he couldn't let it show. With difficulty, he masked his anger and just looked back at Tony. He inwardly sighed and shakily asked. "D-d-do... Y-you even l-l-love Anna?" Steve dropped to his knees and rotated himself, falling against the bed, right next to Tony's legs. He felt hands run through his hair and and lips pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Of course I do." Tony answered, his voice low and reassuring. "Then why do you avoid her like a disease?" Steve looked up to Tony and glanced into the deep pools of chocolate. He saw Tony lower them and gave a nervous breath. "Well. I'm only gonna Say this once so you better hear it! I won't repeat it twice!" Tony stated. Steve nodded and took Tony's hand in his, rubbing his thumb on his dirty skin. "Truth is... I... I... I'm scared, Steve." Tony whispered.

Steve couldn't help but laugh.

Tony glared at him and ripped his hand away. "I'm sorry but... Why are you scared?" Steve asked, suppressing his chuckles. Tony shook his head and turned his back. "Haha no. You laughed you're not getting anything!" He snapped, laying down on the bed. Steve got up from the floor and crawled on the bed to sit next to his boyfriend. He placed his hand on Tony's cheek and brushed his thumb over the skin. "I'm sorry babe. Just tell me and I promise I wont laugh." Steve assured. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until Tony let out a sigh. He closed his eyes for a second before looking back to Steve. "I... I... I'm scared that I'll... I'll be just like my father, if not worse."

Tony glanced down with a small downward turn of his lips. He wanted to look anywhere other than the man beside him. He felt the soft hand cup his cheek and he closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. "Tony. Look at me." his voice was soft and sweet, with gentleness being a wave coming from his mouth, washing over Tony. The genius hesitantly opened his eyes and met with the cool blue ones staring back softly. A smile on his lips. "Why would you ever think that?" Steve asked, resting his forehead against Tony's. "I don't know really. For the first time I don't really know. Maybe I thought that i would develop some hatred for the thought of children. I ran away from relationships for the fact that I am utterly terrible at commitment. Maybe I ran away from the thought of having a child too. Thinking that I would ruin that child's life, have it hate me with all its heart. I don't know really." Tony answered. "Well I don't think that would happen. Tony, despite what the rumors say and what you think, you do actually have a heart. And I'm sure just because one little child will come along, that big heart of yours will shrivel away and make you do bad things toward the child's life. And last time I checked, wasn't Howard always knee deep in alcohol? Never a sober man?" Steve said. Tony nodded. "And maybe that was the reason why he was distant. The influence clouded him and caused him to be the man you were so used to. But I am so sure that you won't ever become that sort of man." Steve assured. Tony looked up to him. "You think so?" he inquired. Steve nodded and smiled. "I know so." He leaned in to kiss Tony. As they broke apart, the baby monitor crackled to life and Anna's scream. Steve sighed and made to get up. He was stopped by Tony's hand. "No. You rest Steve. You need it. I'll take care of Anna, OK?" Tony said, getting up and heading to the door. "You sure?" Steve asked, leaning back into the bed. Tony stopped, hand o the knob and cocked his head to the side. The smile was so clear on his voice.

"I know so."

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and stuff. I'm going to try and update a lot quicker but still keeping the story good (If I can even do that with being tired all the time) I'll be quite slower in Chapter 7 though because I have a English Assignment I have to finish and that is gonna take a while. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I'll see you around Chapter 7! Sky: Over and out!**_


	8. Chapter 7

Yellow eyes open, fluttering in confusion as they looked around their desolate surroundings.

White.

A wasteland of white that brushed by the eyes body, chilling the pale skin. Iced mountains and foggy darkness below her. And all she was standing on was a thin piece of ice. And all she was wearing was the white and blue dress that was more suitable for the desert environment of her own kingdom. But why would she be here?

She gripped her sword, a rapier with a cylinder at the hilt, glowing a rainbow of colors from the crystals inside. She stepped closer to the edge, straight, thin, white hair whipping at her skin and leaving a cold sting.

She fell.

The air turned cooler and everything seemed light. The roaring wind was absent but she still felt it on her skin. She closed her eyes as she fell through the fog and noise rang in her ears, notifying her that her surroundings had been altered. The girl kicked her legs out with shocking speed and prepared for a harsh landing. She was surprised when the landing was a soft one with a chill brushing against her naked legs. Opening her eyes, she looked around such strange surroundings. But she mostly focused on the large towers in the distance with bright lights that shined different colors. Such powerful candles, she thought. I must find out where they get them! Then she took in her surroundings. It was snowy, laying a thick coat of white on the wooden planks of the porch. And most objects were covered in a tarp to protect it from the winter.

She turned her head to the side and saw the sliding glass and the inside. A large spacious living room with pretty furniture and a shaggy red rug. A pen was set near the sliding glass and a good 10 feet from the fireplace that was shielded by a glass door. It gave the room a soft orange glow along with the large tree at the corner. A thin covering of red was wrapped around its green holder. There were also the beautifully wrapped boxes stacked in large piles at the underside and the branches decorated in the most breathtaking ornaments. She spotted a kitchen where two men were cooking and a dining table set up with china and a high chair at the end. Then there was a larger group of people talking, sitting on the furniture and having such a pleasant time.

She looked back to the pen and saw that a small baby was asleep on makeshift bedding, a warm red blanket draped across her body. The baby, though, looked eerily familiar to the girl. She couldn't quite tell but she just had that feeling. But it only took a minute or so before her yellow eyes widened and she laid her hands on the glass, pressing her face close. "You!" she spoke. And then in a split second more, she felt eyes start to shift to her and she closed her eyes, concentrating hard before disappearing away from his sight, yet still there.

****

Steve frowned as what he thought he saw disappear. He could have sworn that a white haired girl in a dress that looked like an Eskimo suit had just been there. But there was nothing there but the snow falling gently. "Sir? Are you alright?" JARVIS asked, placing his hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve jumped at the touch and turned to him, nodding quickly. "Oh yes! Thank you for asking, JARVIS. Um... is everything set of Anna?" he asked. "Yes sir. I was just about to lay the food out." the android replied, turning to the dish slowly cooling on the counter.

Today was December 20th. Anna's 1st birthday. It had been hard for Steve to fully grasp that the baby had been with them for 9 months, when the first flakes of snow had fallen from the sky. Now, with the Avengers gathered with Tony entertaining them, Steve had found himself going around and around in worry of preparation. Even though Anna probably wouldn't remember this at all, Steve wanted it to be perfect for his darling daughter. He brought the food to the table and then set up Anna's food. Some meat, a few vegetables, some slices of soft edible (for her anyway) fruit and a sippy cup of whole milk. He went to the group exploding into a bout of laughter from something Tony had said. Tony looked up to the blonde and placed his glass down, moving over to kiss him. "Hey babe." Tony murmured, placing his lips onto Steve's.

"Hey. Dinners ready, if anybody wants some." Steve announced, smiling at his comrades. The group nodded and got up from the couches, taking their glasses with them as they followed the engaged couple.

****

As soon as the man had cast his eyes away, she reappeared and touched the glass with pale long digits, hesitantly like it would explode at any moment. She slid to her knees and ignored the sharp chill to her bare skin. "So it worked? Hm. I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?" The girl asked, laughing into her hand as a memory popped into her mind. She turned back to the baby. "But why here," she questioned. "Of all places, why choose here? Or... Was it K-... Oh. I see. Never mind then." She trailed off and pressed into the glass, concentrating on the ground behind the surface which separated her, breath fogging the screen as she mumbled under her breath. Rather alien things if anyone was to hear. A sound washed over her ears like crashing waves and she fell through the glass, materializing the moment her body hit the soft carpeting beneath her. She heard a giggle and the girl opened her eyes to see the baby's blue and green mixed ones staring back. The olive skin really accented them well, the girl found herself thinking.

She got onto her knees and picked Anna up, pulling the toddler into her slim arms. "You really have changed! Man if only you were here to see what you look like now. You'd be horrified and go on a murderous rampage. We should go. Then we could reverse these effects and-" she stopped and turned her head, eyes widening in shock as a few lights seem to fall from the sky, plummeting through the darkness at a fast rate. "No..." The girl whispered. "They all followed... But... Why... How?" She muttered, stuttering in her words as the lights fell from her line of sight. She heard muffled footsteps walking her way and she gasped and closed her eyes tight, just as the person turned the corner.

****

Steve was thoroughly confused. He had no recollection of buying his daughter a doll with white hair with bangs that was short from the top and grew longer until you reached the chin, where the hair was curling right at its chest. And it had creepy yellow eyes and a Eskimo suit like dress. But his baby clung tight to it, giggling and kissing the top of its head. He bent down and picked up the small toddler. "Hi Anna! Are you hungry? Dinner is ready!" Steve said, his voice funny as he baby talked his little girl. The baby bounced and giggled loudly in his arms, pulling lightly at a stray lock of golden hair. He took her excitement as a yes and he turned, walking back into the dining room where everyone was already sitting, chatting among themselves until Anna let out an excited cry when seeing her 'aunts' and 'uncles'. "Well there's the birthday girl!" Bruce said, giving the toddlers hair a quick rub when she was seated. Steve nodded as he sat down besides Tony. "Only a year old too! The months went by fast, too fast." Steve replied, cutting a piece of steak off and chewing on it. "Anyway, I heard that You and Clint are dating now." He said, looking to Natasha and her supposed boyfriend. Tony made a show of choking on his food. "Woah. Natasha actually has a heart?" He asked, mocking shock as Natasha rolled her eyes. She blocked the view of her middle finger from Anna. Tony smirked. "Aw thank you." He said putting a hand to his chest and fluttering his lashes. As they chattered, none noticed the babe look to the doll with a confused expression. She seemed lost when she examined the doll she never had before. To her 1 year old mind, the doll looked strangely familiar.

Anna ate away slowly, seeming troubled when Steve glanced at his surprisingly quiet baby. Wiping his mouth, he stood up and excused himself, picking up his daughter and accidentally dropping the doll without his notice. She whined and squirmed, reaching for the toy. Steve was oblivious to it, muttering worry bitten words as he patted Anna's back. Tony noticed the white haired doll and leaned down, grabbing it and pulling a face. "This thing is creepy. I don't remember buying this. Did any of you get this?" He asked, presenting the doll to the Avengers and they peered at it and all shook there heads, none ever seeing the porcelain doll before. Tony placed it in hands upright and examined it. "Must have been something Steve bought then." The genius muttered, placing it on a countertop and going back to the dinner table. "It's really ugly and creepy though." Tony turned from the counter and made his way back to the table, sitting down and beginning to entertain his guest, all the while wondering what troubled his daughter.

Steve was, once again, confused. His daughter hadn't made a mess of her diaper, she obviously wasn't hungry and she didn't appear to be sleepy. Yet she put up quite the struggle and whined and cried. Therefore, Steve was confused. He picked up the toddler and bounced her in his arms, hushing her and kissing her forehead. Anna refused to cease her cries and it was starting to sadden Steve seeing his joy so distressed. Then it hit him. "Anna baby? Did you drop your toy? Is that what's making you so sad?" He asked, his questions confirmed when the small child seemed to nod. He smiled and went out the door, heading back to the dining to collect the creepy doll that seemed to soothe his fussy baby. Seeing it, he tucked it into Anna's arms and placed her back into her seat, watching as she picked up her bottle and suckled from it. They continued on the birthday, some noticing the baby giving the doll frightened glances at times and putting a finger to the porcelain lips, as if trying to hush unspoken sentences from it. The night ended smoothly, having promised a goodnight and a few laughs when Anna's face was covered in large specks of blue icing and blue stained hands.

At the end of the night, Steve finished washing the blue from his daughters olive skin and pulled the the plug from the tub, watching bluish water sink away. He grabbed his baby and placed her in a fluffy towel, patting her dry and placing a kiss on her nose. "There we are! As clean as a whistle! Now how's about night nights, huh?" Steve talked, turning to exit the door but stopping suddenly, gasping in surprise. The usually limp doll of the white haired girl stood upright and looked at the pair, its painted yellow gaze unnerving to even Captain America. He didn't remember placing the doll there and tossed a hand towel onto it. Steve shuffled past it and blindly grabbed the knob, opening the door and closing it harshly to put something between them and that thing. When he turned , however, he shouted in surprised horror and slammed up against the door, jarring his baby to full attention. She HAD been napping in his large soothing arms but that had been interrupted when his actions awoke her. She felt the fear wash off him and her only reaction was to cry, not use to feeling fear from her Daddy. Steve sighed in irritation as she began to cry and scream, trying everything to soothe her while walking away from the doll. It was gone, however, and appeared at Anna's changing table, watching eerily from the edge. Steve strode to the crib and set his baby down, tucking the blanket over her, giving her an Iron Man plushie and waited for her to fall asleep. When she did, Steve grabbed the wretched doll and softly closed the door behind him.

To say, he disposed of it. In a more or less 'proper' way. Walking out to the balcony, Steve threw it as far as he could, not quiet satisfied till he heard the splashing of it colliding with the water. With a content smile, he turned back into the house, a jump in his step at what Tony had planned for the two tonight.

****

Damn him! The girl swore, coming up for air and glaring upward at the house. She wrapped her fingers around her soaked dress, surprised to find that it had changed to something suitable for colder climates. Too bad it was soaked thanks to that blonde bozo.

It wasn't like she meant to frighten him. She was merely curious about what the blonde was doing with the babe. Where she came from, no man was allowed to see a woman of certain statues naked unless you be her Mister. And when he took her out of the bathing room, she was curious about what had spooked him. With a sigh, the girl of white and yellow hummed a tune, gathering her magic. And as she opened her sunny eyes, a small patch of water froze beneath her feet and shot up, surfacing from the water and up toward the balcony, slowing as it got closer. She hopped off and gracefully landed onto the edge, falling onto her knees in the fresh new patch of snow. She made her way back to the glass and passed through it with easy. She was greeted by warmth, the smell of burning firewood, the crackles and pops of the fire and a sharp smell of cinnamon apple. She didn't take time to bask in the pleasantness of the room though. She turned around and made her way to the hallway, but slammed into a hard surface instead. The girl cursed under her breath, rubbing her sore bottom before glaring at what stopped her.

The girl almost had a heart attack, thinking it was the blonde from before but saw that he was shorter and his hair longer. The man looked at her though, not seeing pleased to see a strange girl wandering about the house. And the moment he opened his mouth, she struck. The girl grabbed a small fabric in the sleeve of her dress and threw it into the mans eyes. She rolled up next, summoning her sword from nothing and sending it into the gut of the human. She laid her hand on the crystals and hummed, causing the man to freeze in ice. She pulled her sword from its place and rapped her knuckle on him. Once confirming that he wouldn't come free, she slipped past the blonde and back down the hallway. She stopped momentarily at a door where moans and cries were coming from it. Both voices male. She blushed, knowing full well what was transpiring, she quickly walked away and came across Anna's room.

Upon entering, she made a straight line for the crib, pulling the baby up from her bed and resting her in the girls slim arms. "Hello, old friend." She greeted kindly, smiling as the baby awoke. But what Anna kids next was not something she was expecting.

Anna screamed.

****

Steve fell back onto the bed, gathering his breath and wiping at the sweat in his forehead, just as Tony pulled out of him and fell beside him. He wrapped his fiancée in his arms and held the taller man close, closing his eyes in the bliss they shared together. "Tony," Steve began, still a little short of breath. "Yes love?" Tony replied, kissing Steve on the nose. "That was AMAZING. You really have outdone yourself." Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulder and pulled him even closer. They laid together in silence, drinking in the bliss of their activities as they awaited sleep.

But that terrorized scream buzzing through the baby monitor forced them wide awake. Steve shot up in fear right as a voice, speaking an alien language began to speak, trying at some attempt to soothe the baby. Steve shot out from the bedroom, quickly pulling on shorts as he ran, leaving Tony stumbling after him. And just as he burst into the babe's room, he caught a glimpse of her, just as she was turning.

Just like the doll.

White hair with oddly cut bangs.

Piercing yellow eyes.

Pale skin.

Odd dress.

And just when her hair stop trailing in a circle to catch up with her, she was suddenly gone and Steve swooped in to grab the baby who started to fall. Anna hushed when she landed in her fathers arms, instantly soothed by her father strong arms. She wrapped her arms around her fathers throat and buried her face into him. And it pained Steve to feel her tears on his skin. He would check if that girl had done anything to his baby. But right now, all he needed to do was comfort her as best as he could.

For right now, the baby, later, investigation.

****

The girl stood by in the driveway, watching the dark house with a blank look. But inside of her, she was having all sorts of riots. She had almost come close to saving her friend. But with those 3 men there, that was going to prove a difficult task. One that would need time and patience to plan and pull off. And the girl just didn't have either. With a sigh, she turned on her heel and hummed a tune, transforming into an large sparkly ball of aura and flew away. It was time to figure out what became of the others.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for taking a long time. My computer decided to start breaking down (still is and yet I'm using it right now. And there was all this school work and tests and friends and other ideas and i kept getting writers block and OMG THE WORLD IS SO COMPLICATED! Anyway, I'm sorry that I took so long in finishing and getting this updated. And I;m sorry that ending parts kinda suck because I was really tired last night. Anyway, Yeah a new mysterious character that I actually loved writing. I've been thinking of new names and I'm wondering what any of you would think for a name. And she has two names. The mortal name, like Anna has, and an immortal name, which will be revealed when Anna is a teenager. Oh and the immortal name has to be fantasy like. So yeah, tell me what you think the girl's name should be. Chances are you probably won't cause I don't get reviews... Which I don't mind! Just knowing that people are following this story and stuff makes me happy anyway. So yeah, I hope you like this chapter and tell me what names you think would be best for our new character. Bye~**_


	9. Chapter 8

The four year old pulled at the collar of her dress and flattened the skirt down a little. Phil noticed and kneeled down to child's height.

_**(Yes Phil is alive. He faked his death and such so he's still alive and everyone was shocked about it and they were happy to see him alive. Deal with it)**_

"What's wrong, Anna?" He asked, taking the girls hands into his. "I don't like this dress. It's itchy and the bottom won't stay down," She complained. Phil gave her a small frown. "I'm sorry little one." He apologized. "Why do I have to wear it?" "Well, it's your dad's wedding. And you know weddings are really fancy and important right? So, you have to wear a dress because it's fancy and proper and it looks absolutely lovely on you. Do you understand now?" Phil answered, gently patting the child's head. Anna nodded and took Phil's hand as he lead her to her spot, handing her a soft blue pillow with both the rings nestled in the middle. She looked down the isle, looking at everyone, feeling scared at how she didn't recognize any of them. She only recognized the Avengers at the gazebo. The decorations were pretty though, all white and frilly, ribbons lacing the white bench like seats with a few flowers tied around them. And she loved what her Papa was wearing and how he looked.

He wore a white suit, a red cloth tucked into his jacket pocket. Underneath was a white shirt with a black vest over it. To top off the suit, he wore a gold tie with a silver clip.

Tony's hair had also been devoid of all the product and machine oil that kept his hair spiky and up, so it laid downward in a messy sort of fashion. Clint, Thor, Bruce, Fury and Rhodey wore regularly tuxes and she was pleased to notice the Thor still had his hair up in the style she placed it in. Anna had brushed out his hair and tied the topside back, brushed out the bottom side and left it like that. It was weird to see that Thor had approved of a 4 year olds silly hair styles. But then again, Thor approved of nearly everything. Maria, Pepper, Darcy, Jane and Natasha were on the otherside, wearing dresses with American colors on it.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her and give her a kiss on the cheek. Anna looked up to see her father smiling down at her. He wore a simple dark blue tux and a red tie clamped together with a gold clip. His hair had been freshly cut and parted at the side, just like always. "Ready, little one?" He asked, standing up and adjusting his tie. He watched the redhead nod, but noticed that she was shaking. "What's wrong honey? Nervous?" He asked. Anna nodded. "Yeah. I feel like I'm gonna mess up." She answered, shifting her weight. "Don't think about that, ok? You won't, I promise." Steve assured, patting his daughters head. "Daddy... Aren't you nervous too?" Anna asked, looking up to her father with those big adorable eyes. Steve nodded. "Of course I am. It's my wedding day. And there are cameras everywhere. I mean seriously, it's like every news channel in the world is here. And the fact that I'm getting married to your Papa is enough to make anyone jittery! Does it feel warm in here? Yeah it's warm in here! Do we have water?" Steve rambled as he grabbed a cup of water and downed it, wiping at his mouth and brow nervously. Anna laughed at her Daddy and hugged his leg. "It's okay Daddy! You'll do fine!" She said, flashing him a big smile. Steve smiled and shook his head. "And now the tables have turned." He muttered, pausing to here that music was starting to play, queuing him to get moving. "Well! Here we go!" He announced to his four year old, starting down the isle, keeping his eyes anywhere except for at Tony. Anna trailed behind, hearing 'awws' as she passed by. To her, those awws belonged to faceless people. They were people she couldn't name and the number of unknown individuals caused her to become nervous. She gripped her fathers legs and averted her eyes, looking only at Tony who noticed the redheads sudden clinginess to the blonde. His slight worry washed away when his soon to be husband appeared in front of him, slowly looking up to meet his chocolate brown eyes. Tony smiled at Steve and took his hands into his, watching Anna take her place behind the blonde. He listened to the priest begin to speak, fading in and out when he spoke, focusing on his soon to be husbands beautiful eyes. He continued staring until the end of the priest speech.

"Do you, Anthony Stark, take Steven Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asked, turning to the genius. Tony smiled and squeezed Steve's hands a little tighter. "I do." He whispered, his voice nearly deaf upon the ears of those around them. The priest turned to Steve next, swallowing before asking him, " And do you, Steven Rogers, take Anthony Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Steve swallowed thickly and a silence was held over the crowd in an unbearably thick shroud. Everyone waited with bated breath for the blondes response. Steve looked around before meeting Tony's eyes and returning his smile. "I do." He answered. The crowd erupted in cheers as the news reporters clapped and snapped pictures of the newly weds. "Then I pronounce you man and... Man. You may now kiss the... Bride." The priest finished uncertainly. Steve chuckled as Tony grabbed him by the hips, dipped him, and kissed him full on the lips, closing his eyes tight. Anna handed them the rings when they were done and they slipped them on to the others hand, gazing lovingly at each other.

****  
Steve had no parents to dance with. Or he didn't really know about that. It would be a little weird. But, he was considered the 'bride'. But who he did have was his darling 4 year old. He ushered her onto the dance floor and he bent himself slightly over, just enough to grab her outstretched arms and dance with her. Although strange, everyone aw'd at father and daughter, watching in adoration as the pair danced together to the music, having Steve kiss her on the forehead when it ended and walking back to Tony, their pride and joy hugging Steve happily in his arms. Once setting the 4 year old down, Tony took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor, taking his turn with his husband and slowly dancing to a song much too romantic and sappy for Tony's taste. And with the rest is the wedding, everything went very well. With the exception of a disruption that no one but Anna knew of.

As the sun was setting, she looked back to the distant forest, watching as the sun cast an orange, yellow and red light between the trees. And that's when she noticed him. He wore a dark, ripped cloak that reached the middle of his back, lined with silver thread. He had on black cargo shorts and a tight muscle shirt, finished off by black gothic boots and fingerless gloves. His deathly silver eyes pierced her, even from the distance they were at. His black hair whipped it's silver tips along with the wind. And he puffed out smoke from the cigarette in his hand.

Anna stared, finding the man familiar and intimidating, but unable to look away. His gaze sent sharp chills down her spine and her eyes were widened in fear from simply gazing at him. The man drew the cancer stick from his lips and breathed out a log drag of smoke. And with a flash of a grin, he disappeared from her eyesight, leaving the 4 year old rooted to her spot before her Uncle Thor grabbed her and hauled her off to the dance floor.

And that man would continue plaguing her thoughts the whole night.

With that simple grin.

Just.

A grin.

* * *

_**OMG I am sooooooo sorry for being this late in posting. I was planning on 2 chapters being a present but I've gotten a huge writers block and ignored it... BUT I PROMISE I'LL BE RIGHT BACK ON IT! Anyway, I hope you guys haev a good halloween (I'm spending mine in a hospital) and this'll be my candy to you guys. ANNA IS JUST SO ADORABLE! Yeah so have fun with this chapter and I'll see you next time (If anyone is actually reading this) bai~~~**_


End file.
